The story about Cecilia Diana Specter
by norwegiangirlwholiketowrite
Summary: I DON'T OWN SUITS. I SHIP HARVEY/DONNA & MIKE/RACHEL.
1. 1

I woke up, put on some music and walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got dressed, put on some makeup, and decided to go to my dad's office, it was like 6 blocks away from our building. I arrived at the floor my dad worked at, the 50th floor. I walked slowly out of the hallway the elevators was in, I saw my dad looking out of his window who had the view of New York, I ran quickly to his office and hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie" he said and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hi, dad" "Got bored at home?"

"Yes, I decided to go here to surprise you"

"You scared the crap out of me" he said and laughted so I could feel his body shaking and i started laughing with him. When we finished laughing, Donna rushed into the office, my dad patted me light on the arm, and let go of me. He walked towards Donna and she whispered.

"Harvey, we are going to tell her tonight at dinner right?" Donna whispered into his ear. I sat down on his couch.

"Yes" he said out in the room.

"Yes, what?" I sad curious

"Ehhh" both Donna and my dad said.

"We can tell her now" Donna said slow. My dad nodded his head. Then they both looked down at me for a while.

"C'mon, I can't wait all day"

"Okay, listen.." dad said.

"Donna is your mother" he gasped for air afterwards.

I just stared at them both.

"Is this a joke?"

"WHEN WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME" "Tonight" they both said and looked quick at each other

"I have been here for almost 20 years and you wait until now to tell me that i have known my mother my whole life.. and.. and"

I ran out of the office and headed towards the file room. When I entered the file room I locked the door and sat down between a copying machine and a fax machine, I cried my eyes out when Mike suddenly stood in front of me.

"Why are you crying, Cece?"

"My dad just told me who my mother is"

There was silent for a while.

"It's D-donna, I have known her my entire life and today they are telling me that is it her"

Mike was clearly shocked and didn't say a word.

"You need to go talk to them, maybe it's a good reason" he said carefully as he reached me his hand and helped me up. I smiled to Mike. He smiled to me, and before you know it we was making out up against the shelfs, Mike holding around my body, me grabbing his hair and our clothes just falling down on the floor.


	2. 2

10 minutes later..

We where getting dressed, I peaked at Mike when I got a chance he just smiled at me, when we was finished dressing I said.

"Can't you come with me to my dad's office?"

"I actually have a case I need to give him, so yes" he said and smiled to me.

"You where going to come with me anyways"

We entered my dad's office, I walked to my dad and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry for my rage"

"I shoud be sorry for not telling you" Mike gave the file to my dad after we finished hugging, my dad looked at Mike.

"Mike.. why is your tie not on?.."

"Ehhm, ehh" he said starting to sweat.

"Forgot it this morning, i'm just going to get another from Donna..ok?"

"Cecilia, Donna wanted to talk to you" he said as Mike sat down in the chair in front of my dad, and I walked slowly out of the office and shut the door behind me. "Hi, are you fine?" Donna said slowly.

"Yes" I said and gave her a big hug.

"Is it okay if i call you mom?" I said while we hugged.

"Yes" She said and patted me slowly on my back.


	3. 3

"Why didn't you and dad tell me before now?" I said as we let go of each other.

"We worked together at the D.A's office for 2 years, and we had a little fling and it ended and we agreed to never talk about it again then we started working here then I found out I was pregnant and we decided that Harvey could race you, and when you had your 20th birthday we was going to tell you but we planned to have dinner today to tell you cause we couldn't wait for 6 more months" She said and sat down in her chair.

"Why couldn't you race me together as a couple?"

"I don't know, it was kinda wierd for us to race a kid"

"And we would never give you up for adoption" she said.

"Who knows you're my mom?" I said quietly

"Ehhm.. you, me, Harvey, Marcus and Gordon" she smiled quick to me.

"And Mike" I added when I see a old woman walking towards us.

"Mom?, who is that old woman?" I said while looking at her.

"Oh" mom rushed to the intercom and said "Harvey, your mother is here".

Dad came running out of his office, at the same time as the old woman reached mom's cubicle.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he said angry.

"I have looked for you for ages" she said.

"Who is this young woman?" she looked at me.

"That's Cecilia, she is my.."

"Daughter" my grandmother said.

I smiled to her.

"Harvey, how old is she?" she said.

"She is 19" my dad said while leaning on mom's cubicle.

My grandmother was clearly shocked by my age.

"You where 21 when you got her?"

"And who is her mother?" she looked at everybody.

Then Mike came out of my dad's office.

I smiled to him, and he smiled to me.

* * *

The action in the next chapter will be a month from now with Marcus (Harvey's brother), Gordon (Harvey's father), Jessica and Harvey's mother.


End file.
